Our Time Is Here
by fixthepuzzle
Summary: A series of un-related one shots/drabbles all pertaining to Shane and Mitchie.
1. Two Small Words

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Mitchie Torres... or Shane Gray, or Camp Rock... wow.

_**2 Small Words**_

_2 Years Later…_

"Congratulations to the class of 2010!" Steph Roberts, the student body president, announced. "We made it!" She grinned looking behind her at her fellow classmates. "We have one more speech left, Mitchie?" She motioned her over to the stand.

Mitchie sat up and walked across the stage over to the pedestal, nervously playing with her cap on the way over.

"Thanks, Steph." She nodded and then looked out into the crowd full of proud parents, grandparents, brothers and sisters, aunts, uncles, cousins, boyfriends…

"If there's one thing I learned these past four years, it's that goals can be reached, dreams aren't impossible… seriously." She laughed. "But what it comes down to is the people who helped get you there and accomplish those dreams. Take a look around, you're looking at future doctors, teachers, musicians, artists- and it's all thanks to you. When we needed an extra push, when we were a little low on faith, when we were lonely, when nothing could go right- you guys were there. But now here we are, about to go into the "real word'." She said making air quotes around her last words. "And we thought high school was tough. Not really, or so I'm told. We have all these memories to look back now, and we really owe them all to the mom's who drove us wherever we wanted with minor complaint and always made sure dinner was on the table." Mitchie looked out in the audience and spotted her mom, "Thank you. To all the over protective dads who grounded us for coming in past our curfew and yelled when we went over our text messaging limit… which led to them buying us unlimited texting. Thank you." She smiled at her own dad, sitting beside her mom, just barely keeping from letting those few loose tears fall down his cheeks. "To the family that supports and believes in us, the sisters and brothers who can't wait to take our rooms but will secretly miss us, the friends you spent your days laughing with… and crying with. Thank you." She looked over her shoulder at Sierra, her best friend since kindergarten. "And to the boyfriends and girlfriends, who stayed on the phone all night with us when we were too upset over something to fall asleep. Thank you. We are nothing without our support systems… so just remember to thank the people who helped get you where you are today. We did it, but we didn't do it alone. That being said, our time is here! We are the class of 2010!" Mitchie yelled!

Mitchie watched as everyone threw their caps into the air, a swarm of black hats soon surrounded her. She carefully lifted her own hat above her and through in the air. She watched as her classmates hugged, laughed, kissed, cried, and for some, said goodbye for the last… high school was really over.

"Hey Mitch, you going stay up there all day?"

Mitchie couldn't believe her ears; she turned to see Shane Gray standing at the bottom of the stage. She grinned, how the hell did he manage to get here when he supposed to be across the continent on tour? She shook her head, she'd figure that out later.

"Depends, popstar. Are you going to come and get me?" She quirked at an eyebrow at him and slightly tilted her head to the side.

Shane laughed and quickly ran up on stage. He opened his arms for her to only fall into them and brought his lips close to meet hers in an affectionate kiss. She pulled back after only a second and whispered against his lips.

"Thank you."


	2. Listening In

**Disclaimer:** I don't own these guys, cause they be real. The song used is "Drops of Jupiter" by Train.

**A/N:** This one was so much better in my head... should of kept it there.

_**Drops Of Jupiter**_

He sat just inside the curtain, slowly strumming his guitar. Occasionally he would sing a few lyrics, just to warm up his voice. He had a show within the next minutes and if his voice dared to crack on stage, it would not be a good thing. He hummed along to the beat of the song and replaying certain chords, just to be sure he had them down pat.

_Now that she's back in the atmosphere,  
With drops of Jupiter in her hair, hey, hey._

He didn't know she was standing only a few feet behind him, watching him, admiring him with great interest. She loved this about him; how he could zone out into his own world, just him and his music. Just like she knew she could.

"_She acts like summer and walks like rain_," he sang. "_Reminds me that there's time to change, hey, hey…_"

She slowly made her way to him with quiet feet. She let her hair fall over his shoulder and leaned in to kiss his cheek.

"Why hello there, beautiful." He said, tilting his head up for his lips to meet hers in a soft peck. He put his guitar down beside him and grabbed her hands, pulling him on top of him.

"Nervous?" She asked.

"Not anymore." He replied, sarcasm noticeable in his words.

She rolled her eyes. "I was being serious."

He smirked. "So was I."

"You're so cliché and cheesy it's ridiculous." She muttered.

"Nah, I'm just in love." He replied.

"This is what I'm talking about." She laughed. "So who is this girl you're in love with?

"Well, I think her name is like… Mitchie or something, but I'm really not too sure."

"Mitchie… sounds familiar."

"It should."

Without further comment, she gripped his shirt tightly in her hands and pressed her lips against his.

"Can you two stop acting like that… all the time?" Nate interrupted the pair, causing them to suddenly pull apart. He laughed at two of his best friends, knowing he and Caitlyn probably weren't much better then them.

"Sorry, Nate. It's not happening." She quipped, erupting in laughter.

"Boys, stage in three." Rich, their manager, called from the opposite side of the curtain. He stuck his head out and added, "Mitchie, you can do you want, as always." He winked at her and then continued on with the last minute sound checks and "manager stuff."

She reluctantly lifted herself off his lap, placing one last kiss on his lips. She started to walked away when she looked over her shoulder with smile.

"Go get em' rockstar. I'll be seeing you later!" She said and then exited a side door off the stage.

"Count on it." He yelled back, hoping she'd still hear him.

And she did. She popped her head back in through the door, a wide grin plastered across her face.

"_Since the return from her stay on the moon, she listens like spring and she talks like June, hey, hey…_" She sang.

He laughed and nodded his head toward her now retreating back. He now knew somebody was listening in.

_Tell me did you sail across the sun,  
Did you make it to the Milky Way to see the lights all faded,  
And that heaven is overrated._


End file.
